


An Uninvited Visitor

by Bird_Of_Scarlet



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_Of_Scarlet/pseuds/Bird_Of_Scarlet
Summary: Something's been let out, or is it let in?





	An Uninvited Visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Little Orphan Annie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078736) by [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic). 



She sits at her computer as usual, tapping away at the keys, trying her best to make sense of narratives in her head. Typing them down was always the hardest part; letting rough ideas flow through speech, rambling, was far easier than complex sentences. The one major fault with her plan, there was no one to talk to, and so typing became her outlet. Today was one of those days, halfway through another unfinished one-shot that _she swore she'd finish soon_ (even if she'd started saying that half a month ago).

_Maybe just a short check-up break._

'You don't have time' her logical side reminded her, but she clicked off the document anyway, refreshing the AO3 page; pausing after the results came up.

_Huh, I thought that one ended a while ago... Isn't she already onto the third route?_

Curiosity got the better of her, clicking on the title, before a sharp spark of energy ran from her mouse through her finger tips, causing her to snap her hand away.

"Ah! What the-"

**Interesting.**

Was that... What was that?

**Very interesting.**

Her eyes scanned the room around her, making sure she was just alone as she always was.

**The spirit of a Phoenix... Tilting on deaths edge yet still ever so alive, swerving back and forth on that fine line. A dreamer for both futures, one in the land of the living and one beyond what we know now. Taking delight in odd loves despite a desire for the destruction of hope, only so you can build it back up again with the fragments of its former blissful state. All of this fire held captive in one common, little garden bird of a girl.**

The voice's musings drifted past her ears as she tried to figure out, one again, how she was hearing it in the first place. Half way through the mini-speech she'd even pressed her hands to the side of her head, and with no change to the voice, she guessed it must be coming from somewhere other than herself.

But that wasn't her. Right?

_What are you?_

Are you me? Am I talking to myself? Wouldn't be the first time honestly.

**You lot intrigue me, wrapping yourselves up in worlds of your imagination, blind sighting those these people actually are...**

Is it talking about her stories? Who are the others? Leah? Willow? Cinder?

She reminds herself of how this happened. The spark...

Mystic?

Only one way to find out...

_We take them as characters, we mean no harm to them._

She can practically feel the spiting scouring through her brain, nit-picking through every idea, those that have been written and those that haven't.

**You seem to be fond of the companionship shared between each of them... Particularly with these two.**

She does her best to block him out, fending him away from the swirls of head-cannons ideas for cute moments in future stories.

_I swear to god it was an accident-_

**Isn't everything? Besides, it seems to be working well enough... Each little interaction, between any of them, it's hopeful. Isn't it?**

_I try to give them happiness, I just find that having someone there helps._

**And yet you persist to break them in the first place... Take this one-**

_Leave her be!_

**Cracked from the second she arrived. That was your doing, was it not?**

She couldn't deny that one.

The voice looked on, scanning through each story idea, before coming to rest at one that was still in the planning stages, and had been for a good while.

**The big one, huh? I'm surprised people don't think you've given up on it, wasn't it months ago you posted that prequel? Dear, dear, look at all of this, just waiting to hit the page. Each and every one of them so broken, broken into little pieces all ready for you to put back together the best you can... You're really going to town with this one... Details, details... Murder huh? Curious. My oh my, what did you do with this sweet little boy? I thought he was your favourite-**

_How dare you talk about my son like- I mean- no! Those are spoilers! Okay, get out of my head! Now!_

**Oh little one, so protective of something you never really had, little ideas you can never bring to write. So little time, you claim, maybe you just need to work a little harder. Besides, I have a little request of you, why not write a little something for me...**

_Out! Out! Out!_

She frantically brought her hand repeatedly down on her skull, at the sudden impact the spirit seemingly travelled out of her mind and off back into her computer, whisking itself away to another page.

So it's gone, and she's alone again.

Just like it's always been.

"What just happened?" she mutters to no one in particular, actually, herself, "Oh, hey, when did I write this..?"

She scanned through it, words filling out a comment that was _far_ too long to post.

"Better copy it into a document anyway... This actually might be decent enough to post, maybe it'll cover for the break in AA, god I need to get back to that soon people are probably already mad... Right."

She clicked onto word, instead being greeted by the half completed one-shot she'd swore she'd get done before taking a break less than five minutes ago.

"Oh... I'll just finish that later."

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
>  
> 
> _Is it gone?_
> 
>  
> 
>  **I** _s_ _i_ **t** _com_ **i** _ng_ _back? If it doe_ **s** _, please_ **h** _elp, don't l_ **e** _t it nea_ **r** _anyon_ **e** _else._


End file.
